Unbreakable Bond Part 2
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Unfinished sequel to Unbreakable Bond.


This work is unfinished, and will likely remain that way, I am only posting it because I felt it needed to be.

Part 2

The room was calm and dark as the occupants slept, three slept in the canopy bed, the two on the edges had blond hair while the one in the middle wrapped in blankets had long dark hair. They slept soundly and comfortably in each others arms. But that didn't last, suddenly the black haired figure shot up in bed with a gasp and looked around the room frantically before taking a deep shaky breath and looking down at the two sleeping figures beside him. He took another breath and pursed his lips, this had been happening for weeks now.

The nightmares.

At first they weren't much, just shadows that instilled fear, but then they grew, manifesting themselves into the things Envy had done to others were now happening to him, ripping terror through him each night. In his dreams he was raped and tortured and beaten, anything that he'd ever done to someone he now regretted and was now coming back to bite him in the ass. But they weren't that bad, because those things just happened, they just happened, he never felt anything except remorse as he remembered the situation and the victim he'd inflicted it on.

No, the nightmares that hurt the worse were the ones where he was trapped in a box and couldn't breath, and couldn't touch or see Ed and Al. He couldn't move all he could do was scream and cry, many times it had made him bolt up in bed and it would take him a long time to calm back down, he was happy though, that neither Ed nor Al knew about them. They slept with him now so they never saw him sleeping and recently he'd always awaken before they did.

He fell back onto his pillow and buried his face to the right which happened to be Ed's hair, he wrapped his arm around the frozen vampire and tried to calm his breathing, they were likely to wake up soon and he didn't want them to worry, he'd been a problem for long enough he didn't need to cause them anymore. He would just deal with his sins, like he always should have.

Soon Ed's eyes fluttered open and his frozen state melted away, he smiled when he felt Envy clinging to him.

"Good morning...how did you sleep?" Ed asked and Envy smiled at him as he sat up, faking a yawn.

"Fine, you know I'm surprised I can sleep at all when I have you two on either side of me," Envy grinned cheekily and Ed scoffed and pushed Envy towards his brother who had also woken up and caught Envy easily.

"We have more restraint than that," Al murmured sleepily into Envy's neck and Envy laughed wrapping his arms around the ones that were around his torso.

"Of course you do, just not all the time," Envy chuckled and Al gave a weak growl and licked Envy's neck for good measure. Envy yelped in surprise and then pushed Al away.

"Not this early in the morning," he said and Al grinned mischievously.

"But I love a good morning romp," he said and Envy felt himself go crimson then he grabbed a pillow and started hitting Al with it.

"Since when do you know words like 'romp'?!" he asked extenuating each word with the hit of a pillow, and Al just laughed before pinning Envy to the bed without much effort.

"Since I learned how to do it really well," he whispered, while trailing his lips up Envy's neck to his ear, Envy shivered then weakly pushed Al away.

"Not before breakfast," he said and Al pouted but obliged, he stood up and went over to the phone to call the kitchens so they could bring breakfast up for Envy.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Envy asked stifling a real yawn and sitting up properly on the bed then crossing his legs underneath himself.

"Not much sadly, I still have all this paperwork..." Ed sighed looking down at the pile of paper sadly. Al laughed.

"Brother you're acting just like the Colonel used to," Al grinned and Ed rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Yeah well now I understand why he always bitched about having paperwork, it's annoying," he mumbled. And Envy shook his head.

"You never seemed to mind it when you were Edward: Vampire Extraordinaire," Envy grinned and Ed rolled his eyes.

"That's because then I didn't have better things to be doing, or people," he grinned and Envy snorted.

"Yeah yeah, you're both so horny you could have given me a run for my money during my whoring days," Envy said and Ed and Al laughed.

"Speaking of, how many people do you think you did during that time?" Al asked out of curiosity as Eric came in with somewhat of a frown and placed a tray on the bed.

"Thanks," Envy said and took a pancake and shoved it in his mouth then moaned in delight, Ed patted Eric's arm who sighed and shook his head but smiled, Ed and Al trusted no one else to bring Envy food because they didn't trust anyone besides Eric. Who didn't mind at all he just pretended too, though this morning his appearance seemed a bit more ruffled than usual

"Al, do you really want to know? I was in that phase for about five hundred years...it only stopped when I met Ed," Envy said and took another bite of food, Al pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Al, I had nothing better to do," Envy said raising his eyebrows, "Don't you remember your brother told me that I couldn't kill anyone anymore?" He asked a little mockingly. And then Ed turned around.

"You know I do remember that, why did you listen?" Ed asked looking curious and Envy laughed.

"I have no idea," he replied then smirked at them, "And you two...why are you so curious all the time?" he asked with a grin and they both shrugged.

"I think it's because they're like cats," Eric said acting scholarly, and Envy laughed then looked Eric over again.

"So Eric...how are things...with Greed?" Envy asked nonchalantly and Envy knew that if Eric could his face would have flushed.

"Things are fine why would you ask?" he asked just as nonchalant. Envy smirked, shrugged, and continued with his food.

"Oh no reason..." Envy replied taking time to bring the fork to his mouth so he could watch Eric fidget.

"Just finish eating, you gossip," Eric muttered and this time Ed and Al laughed too, sharing knowing looks with each other and Envy. Envy finished up his breakfast with a burp and a satisfied sigh then he flopped back on the bed, Eric rolled his eyes and took the tray out of the door.

"Say 'Hi' to Greed for us!" Ed called out after him, there was a grunt in response and the three left in the room laughed again. And then Envy found an Al on him grinning manically, Envy laughed then grabbed his collar and pulled him down so their lips could meet. Ed sighed then grabbed his paperwork and went into his library.

Envy laughed again, Al grinned at him before he brought his mouth down to Envy's throat kissing and sucking and then licking tentatively at the black mark there, Envy arched.

"Oh fuck!" he breathed out, his hands gripping the sheet and Al chuckled softly as he felt his lover get hard almost immediately.

"Al!" Envy gasped either in reverence or irritation the vampire wasn't sure but it's not like it was going to make him stop either way. His hand traveled down Envy's torso to his pants, he brushed his fingers gently against Envy's length at the same time that he licked the bond mark. Envy cried out and clutched to the bed and bucked, Al chuckled and quickly pulled the pants off of his lover, who hissed at the sudden cold. Al lowered his mouth to the tip of Envy's member. He licked it and the form under him shivered and whimpered, he decided playing was boring just then and took the whole thing in one swallow.

Envy screamed in pleasure and arched, Al laughed and that sent vibrations through the long haired man's member, Al let his hand crawl up Envy's torso and start to brush against the bond mark he sucked hard and Envy cried out in release. Al was a little disappointed it hadn't lasted that long, but Envy hadn't really had much sexual activity since he was turned human and then bonded, and he didn't mind just watching him pant on the bed. He bent down and pressed his lips to Envy's who opened his own immediately, Al let his tongue glide over Envy's teeth. Then he lured the other's tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it until he had to let up to let him breath.

Al sat up and ran his hand over Envy's cheek who smiled with glazed eyes as he took the hand in his own.

"I love you," he mumbled and Al smiled then kissed Envy's knuckles before placing the hand on his cheek.

"I love you too," he said. He bent down and kissed Envy's forehead before lightly brushing his lips.

"Hey Al can you help with some work, I was just called down for a stupid Family meeting," Ed groaned coming out of the library, Al laughed, Ed always knew when they were done, it was eerie, he stood from the bed, lucky for Ed he was still fully clothed.

Envy sighed but smiled at Ed who came over to give him a quick kiss before he left, then he stood and grabbed his pants. He slipped them on while he walked over to look over Al's shoulder, he made a disgusted face when he saw the paperwork. He sighed before leaving the room and going to the library, he'd never really been a big reader but he really didn't have anything better to do so he grabbed a book brought it into the other room sat on the bed and started to read.

Later, he didn't know how long, Ed came back looking upset, Envy put his book down and looked at him in concern.

"Brother?" Al asked also looking concerned and Ed sighed then ran a hand through his bangs, he took a deep breath.

"We might be going to war," he said and Al gasped, Envy blinked, war? Like Vampire Wars wasn't that a video game or something? He had no clue.

"Why?" Al asked still shocked, and Ed ran a hand through his hair again taking a deep breath.

"Verity, she killed one of Claudius' children," he mumbled, "But if all goes well all we have to do is just execute her in front of Claudius, well I have to," he mumbled and Envy frowned Verity was that annoying chick from before wasn't she?

"What a bitch," he said and Ed and Al stared at him before laughing Ed grinned then walked over to him and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Yes she is, but now I have to call all of my 'children' back..." he grumbled sitting down and sighing happily as Envy's arms wrapped around him and his chin rested on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah you've got more than me and Eric don't you?" Al asked and Ed nodded absentmindedly taking one of Envy's hands and playing with it as he thought.

"I've never called any of them to me so I don't know how to do it exactly, I hope it's not painful," he muttered but Al snorted.

"You didn't read about it did you?" he asked a little incredulous and Ed pouted, Al sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Dummy, when you do it it'll be like a longing, they'll long to see you so bad, and it'll only stop once they're in your presence," he said and Ed made a sound of recognition.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, okay. So it's fine I don't have to call them for another week but I might as well get it over and done with, Alexius is trying to work things out but it's not going so well," Ed sighed and leaned back against Envy who kissed the crook of his neck.

"What are we going to do?" Al asked, he'd read a few things about Challenges and such, but Wars not so much, he knew that challenges usually led to wars because the whole Vampire race was stubborn and very proud.

"Well we have to call on the werewolves as mediators, and to guard the bonded humans," Ed sighed rubbing his head but Envy frowned.

"Wait what happens? And there are Werewolves why wasn't I ever told this? I want to ride one!" he said and both blonds started laughing.

"The Werewolves are pretty secretive, they made a deal with the Vampires a few centuries ago and only come out in packs for things like this." Ed said but Envy was still chagrined about not knowing they existed in the first place, ever since he's started living with Ed he'd read human mythology books out of curiosity and he thought werewolves were awesome.

"It was never mentioned, that's why I forgot okay?" Ed asked in that 'you know you want to forgive me' tone of voice that Envy had stupidly thought only Al could do.

"Uuhg, fine. So what's going to happen?" he muttered his arms still around the blond who turned his head to kiss his cheek.

"You'll go into their 'Custody' a long with any other bound humans, from both sides, they do that because a long time ago Vampires would take out the humans in order to kill a part of their enemy's soul to make them weaker but it was a heavy loss for both sides and they made it illegal." Al explained and Envy nodded but didn't look happy.

"So that means I'll be safe and sound while the two of you might be fighting for your lives?" he asked and Al smiled at him, thinking how cute it was when Envy worried about them.

"Hopefully no. We hope it won't get that far, we'll just kill Verity they'll be happy and everyone will move on." Ed said and Envy nodded against his neck holding on tighter, he didn't like to think of them out there without him, he was rarely away from them he didn't know if he could handle being away from them for too long.

"Okay...but I don't like this," he pouted and the two vampires chuckled good naturedly before Ed reluctantly moved out of Envy's arms then he stood and thought for a moment.

"I think I'll call them all tonight and they'll be here by the end of the week, I hope." he said then he nodded and then he gestured to Al who stood up and moved over to him then Ed frowned and closed his eyes and a few moments later Eric came in the room looking disgruntled.

"You rang?" he asked somewhat sarcastically, but Ed just grinned at him and gestured him over, he came in the room, Greed coming in after him, also looking a bit miffed. Envy smirked, they both had ruffled clothes, oh well then. Ed seemed to notice too, and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, but I was going to call the others I'm sure you would have preferred not getting that feeling at a uh ...bad time," he said with a smirk and Envy swore Eric's pale face went red, but he knew it was just his imagination.

"Yeah...um...okay," he said then took Ed's offered hand while Greed stood next to the bed, Envy smirked at him but he crossed his arms and refused to look at him.

"So you finally got in his pants huh?" he asked quietly and Greed went red Envy started to laugh into his hand and Greed just stuck his tongue out at him. Envy was still laughing when he turned to look at Ed who had his eyes closed and was concentrating pretty hard.

All of a sudden Envy felt a very deep and strong longing for the blond and it went straight to his groin, he went pink and tried sitting on the bed in a way so it wasn't so obvious.

Ed opened his eyes then sighed he let go of Al and Eric's hands then flopped on the floor.

"That was really weird," he said and Al patted his head while Eric shook his like he was trying to clear it.

"Yeah it was," Envy muttered and Ed looked up at him then seemed to notice his awkward way of sitting and he smirked. Eric spotted it too before he whistled then turned around and exited the room Greed smirking as he followed behind him.

"Well," Ed grinned his eyes sparkling mischievously, Envy looked at him wide eyed then backed against the bed and shook his head.

"Oh no, no no no, I am sooo not up for that, I think my ass just cried at the thought," he said and Ed started laughing as he came over to the bed, grabbed Envy's hand and pulled him to his chest.

"Okay, okay, I guess we have to take it slow," he said and kissed Envy's forehead who smiled against Ed's chest and wrapped his arms around the blond, sighing happily. Then he pouted and looked over at Al expectantly who was pretending to look away, he growled then Al laughed and took his hand and kissed it before joining the hug.

"I love you," Envy whispered sandwiched between the two Elrics, they both squeezed him before returning the sentiment. They split after another moment of hugging and Envy flopped onto the bed. Ed and Al went back to doing paperwork. Envy fell asleep to the sound of soft scratching and dull conversation. But he didn't care this had to be the most wonderful place on earth.

He was awoken later that night by a very horny Ed, and dragged from the confines of a warm bed to the library, he was still half asleep when he was pulled onto a lap in a library chair, and then felt the reason he'd been pulled from sleep.

A clothed member brushed against his own and he groaned, leaning forward and clung to the vampire beneath him, his arms wrapped around the broad shoulders and his fingers twined in the golden hair. Just as the form beneath started to rock.

"Uuuuh...Ed..." he moaned and the blond chuckled and reached a hand underneath the brunette's shirt running his finger's lightly up his sides, earning another moan.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me," he murmured and Envy shook his head, his eyes tight shut as his own hips met Ed's.

"O-of course I do...I c-can't mix you up with A-aaaah!" he threw his head back when his nipple was pinched, "Nnng, with Al...you're both so different...I love you both so much...I can tell y-you apart with just a touch. " he whispered and a hand went up to his cheek, brushing it gently, fingers threaded through his hair and his face was pulled forward and their lips met. Envy's mouth was opened imminently to Ed's his arms clinging to the blond while their hips moved faster, he was trying so hard not to reach completion yet, it was so hard he was so sensitive. Ed's arms went down lower and cupped the older male's ass, pulling him forward and then pushing himself up, as if they were actually penetrating. Envy's eyes flew open and his head snapped back, his hands were white as he gripped Ed's shoulders, he came with a shout, he felt moisture at his ass and knew Ed had come too. He leaned forward and rested his head against Ed's shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist, panting and shaking slightly. Ed kissed the side of his head and hugged him.

"I love you," he whispered and Envy turned his face kissing Ed's cheek, and holding him tighter.

"I love you too," he replied tiredly, then Ed laughed and stood bringing Envy with him, "Come on back to bed," he said and Envy was happy when he was stripped and then tucked into bed, and then felt as two pairs of arms engulfed him right before he fell to the warm darkness.

"That was fast," a voice was saying in the back of Envy's mind, he grumbled and tried to tell it to shut up he was still tired.

"I was nearby," another voice answered, it was smooth and female, one Envy had never heard before, he grumbled again.

"Ah. Well your room is still available." the first voice said again and Envy knew it was Ed this time.

"That's good to know...but I think I might like to stay here...with you," and then the sound of close contact and Envy shot up in the bed the covers flying in a flurry.

"Oh hell no bitch! Don't you touch my vamp!" He said pointing in the general direction of the voices, it took a moment for his glossy eyes to focus on the other two people in the room. One was Ed who was looking at him in affectionate amusement and the other was a woman, glaring at him in disdain.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, human?" The woman hissed, her hand slipping from Ed's shoulder as she turned to glare at him, and Envy glared right back.

"And who do you think you are to touch _my_ Vampire?" he hissed right back, the covers falling off to expose his naked body, he was still naked from the fun they had the night before, but he didn't seem to care, and neither did she. Ed sighed.

"I am Edward's third, you will treat me with the respect I deserve," She snapped, and Envy scoffed then sauntered over to Ed and then wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, and welded his body against the blond's and glared at the woman, Ed's own arm wrapped around his waist without either of them noticing.

"And I am HIS, and you won't act like the bitch that you are," Envy retorted wrapping his arms even more around Ed's shoulders, Ed laughed.

"You're still half asleep aren't you?" he asked, and Envy hummed in agreement rubbing his face against Ed's shoulder just as the door opened.

"Envy!" Envy felt more arms wrap around his waist as Al hugged him from behind he smiled into Ed's shoulder. And then Al laughed.

"Why are you naked?" he asked and Envy looked down and blinked like he had just realized it.

"Huh," he said and then turned to smirk at Al then threw his arms around the other Elric and whispered in his ear, "I was waiting for you," he said and Al embraced him and laughed.

"You're still asleep," he said and Envy hummed again and allowed Al to carry him back to the bed.

"You keep saying that," he said with a yawn and brought Al in for a snuggle, there was a scoff from the female in the room.

"You let that_ filth_ touch you, Edward?" she asked and there was an immediate change in the atmosphere, it went ice cold and Al growled just as Ed slapped the woman across the face.

"You will not speak about him like that," Ed hissed his eyes flashing, the woman's face was turned to the side and she blinked then looked back at her maker in shock.

She just stared at him, but Ed simply glared back then he stepped to the side and gestured to the door, excusing her, she left, hand on her cheek, still in shock.

Ed was over to Envy in a moment, Al moved aside as Ed pushed himself against Envy melding their lips together and pushing him to the bed. Envy moaned, he wasn't sure what had just happened seeing as he was still half asleep, but his hand came up and went to the back of Ed's neck, then Ed's lips moved over Envy's jaw, and down his neck. Then he lifted him up and Al moved behind him and set his lips on the other side of Envy's neck kissing it gently.

"A-ah!" Envy's other hand went to Al's leg which was next to him, he clenched the fabric of his pants and started to pant, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and it was turning him on so bad.

"E-Ed! A-Aaaal!" he moaned and his hands gripped at the two blonds as they both bit down on his neck and Envy almost screamed, they sucked and his blood flowed into their mouths. He moaned and whimpered, he couldn't move and he wanted to, he needed to touch them so much he needed to be close to them, he needed it.

He gripped onto them tighter, his breath coming out in short quick pants now as he felt himself harden and needed desperately to be pressed against a body, or bodies, he whined and as one they moved closer and he was sandwiched between them, and then just as they were finished feeding, he came, gasping and holding onto them weakly, he could barely hold himself up now.

He was shaking as the two vampires licked his neck, to help it heal and then laid with him on the bed, holding him close still as he regained his breath. It took several moments before Envy was coherent enough to form thought once again.

"Okay..." he started, "What just happened?" he asked, and the two vampires started laughing, hugging him close.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Al said laughing into his hair.

"You'll get it once you wake up," Ed said with a chuckle, he kissed Envy lightly on the lips before sitting up with a sigh, "But I do need to take care of some business," he said with a reluctant sigh.

Envy blinked at him but didn't dwell on it long since Al had grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, ready for some nuzzling, he laughed quietly, Al was always so cuddly after feeding. He smiled and turned in his arms and snuggled up to him, throwing his arms around him as well, Al kissed his forehead and he snorted.

"Who would have thought..?" he murmured and Al hummed in question, but he shook his head and just gripped the boy more tightly.

Over the next several days there was a definite increase in the number of vampires around the mansion, and most of them thought themselves better than Envy, which irritated him to no end, if he were still a homunculus then he could beat on them, or something. The worst though was Sabrina, she was totally infuriated that he seemed to have taken Ed from her, though he thought it was amusing that she though she had had a chance in the first place.

He was sitting in the library when she tried to assault him the first time, his response had been to throw a book at her then she had gone whining to Ed saying Envy was violent and needed to be disposed of, Ed had simply told her to shut up. Envy had been there and decided to snuggle up to Ed at that exact moment, smirking at the woman in smug contempt.

That had earned Envy some very good sex, as 'punishment' he felt like he'd learnt his lesson thoroughly, and was very much pleased when he had to learn it again from Al.

Several days later a new addition came to them while Envy was in between Ed's legs under the desk, he'd intended to be dirty but Ed had said he had too much work but would take up the offer later, so instead he was sitting there reading a book leaning against the vampire's legs.

"Master," a voice said from the door and Ed looked up and smirked at the sound of the voice, he turned, Envy had to move in order for him to do so though.

"Ah, James," Ed greeted his second, smirking ever so slightly at the blond, Envy looked up at Ed to see his eye glittering with glee. The blond looked at his maker with guarded eyes, but nodded at the greeting.

"I've been hearing strange rumors, I don't think I've ever bothered to visit the Cretian VDA, care to explain?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No Master, I have no idea," the other male said trying to look innocent but Envy laughed, it was hard to pull that off when Al was what you had to compare it against.

"Of course," Ed rolled his eyes, but James' eyes had gone to Envy, then went back to Ed. Envy leaned his head against Ed's knee, Ed rested his hand on his head.

"Is there anything else?" Ed asked, and James frowned, raising his brow at Envy.

"Who is-?" he started, but then shook his head, "Never mind," he sighed and then turned around and waved, "I'll be in my room," he said.

Envy awoke with a gasp, death, pain, misery- nothing new he'd seen that one before, it was okay. He gasped and tried to catch his breath he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. He tried to stop a sob, but it came out strangled anyway.

"Envy?" a soft voice asked, his head snapped up and looked to see Edward sitting at his desk, the desk lamp was on providing a small amount of light.

"E-Ed, w-what are you doing up?" he asked, his voice was shaking and he had no power over it, the vampire stood and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Were you having a nightmare?" he asked and Envy shook his head.

"N-no, I just-" he started but Ed frowned at him, "It's nothing," he shrugged, sounding more sure. But Ed seemed to know he was lying.

"Envy," he said more softly then took the other male's face rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Really, it's nothing don't worry about it," he said shrugging and Ed narrowed his eyes at his lover who scowled, "It's none of your business Edward," he declared and Ed's eyes were nearly slits.

"Envy," he warned and Envy shook his head, or tried to, Ed's fingers had tightened their grip on his face and now made him face him.

"What?" the other male hissed, looking Ed dead on but Ed's eyes had turned a pretty red color and he couldn't look away.

"Envy tell me how long this has been going on," he demanded and Envy's own eyes were suddenly glazed.

"Almost a year..." he said unable to keep it to himself any longer due to the persuasive nudge he was getting from Ed's control.

"What?" Ed nearly gaped Envy had kept this from him for that long? "When did it start?" he asked.

"After I turned human..." he answered unable to tear his eyes from Ed's, "It's my punishment..." he mumbled.

"Punishment for what?" Ed asked and Envy's eyes, while still glazed looked troubled.

"For my sins," he replied and Ed frowned then looked away with a scoff.

"Idiot," he grumbled and then Envy blinked and rubbed his head, he wasn't sure what had happen- he looked up at Ed and glowered.

"What gives you the right to use your shit on me?" he growled and Ed looked back at him, his eyes narrowed.

"When you won't tell me things yourself, I have every right," he snapped and Envy glared at him.

"Like hell you do!" Envy snapped his voice raising, "Stay out of my head, Edward," he hissed and then flew off the bed and charged to the bathroom, he slammed the door closed. He obviously was making the point that he wanted his privacy.

Alphonse came back a short time later and seemed to sense the hostility from the bathroom, he turned to his brother and crossed his arms.

"What did you do?" he asked with a sigh and Ed shot his brother a glare.

"He lied to me, I made him tell me the truth," he replied, and there was a hiss from the bathroom.

"It was none of your damn business!" Envy shouted through the door, Alphonse sighed when Ed glared at the door.

"Childish..." Ed hissed and Al shook his head, they were both pretty childish, but he was going to let them figure it out, he was going to stay out of it.

Envy pulled his legs closer to his chest and sighed, resting his chin on his knees, he gripped his pants tightly, he was waiting by the door, Ed and Al had to come pick him up they just had to.

"Hey, you okay?" someone had crouched down in front of him, he looked up to see a beautiful blond woman looking at him concerned, a blond man was standing behind her, looking curious.

"Oh...yeah, I'm just worried," he said with a shrug and a half a grin, she smiled at him kindly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah we all are," she replied, "I'm sure it will be alright," she said and Envy bobbed his head once, but he was still too worried to relax.

"Come on, let's go have a drink," the blond man said offering a hand, and Envy looked at it for a moment before sighing and taking it.

"Better be a good drink," he muttered, and then the man pat him on the back.

"Don't worry things will be okay," he said and Envy nodded.

"Right," he agreed, but they both knew he was just agreeing to stop conversation. They all entered the kitchen and one of the female werewolves was in the kitchen, she smiled at them.

"Hello there, what can I get you?" she asked and the other two asked for alcoholic drinks, Envy just got some water.

"We didn't introduce ourselves," the woman said after they'd sat down at the island. "I'm Riza," she smiled.

"I'm Jean," the man said also smiling, Envy nodded at them both.

"Envy," he said and then noticed that both of them froze, he looked up and blinked at them, taking them in completely, "What is it..?" he asked and then his eyes widened, he'd seen these people before!

"You two are-" he gasped, mouth agape, "How are-? Whaaat?" his head whipped back and forth between them.

"You remember us then?" Riza said her voice suddenly hard and cold, and Envy went pale, of course they held animosity towards him. He bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry...for anything I did to you..." he whispered, he didn't know what else he could possibly say.

"It's not what you did to us..." Jean said, his eyes narrowed, "It's what you did to Maes Hughes," he said and Envy frowned.

"W-who...?" he asked, he really couldn't remember.

"The man you shot in cold blood," Riza said and Envy sighed.

"Not to be a smartass or whatever...but I killed a lot of people in cold blood," he said, "K-kind of hard to keep track of them all...I killed too many..." he whispered to himself.

"He wore glasses, it was in a phone booth," Riza tried to specify and Envy frowned and tried to think. And then he gasped as the memories hit him. He curled over himself, that's right he'd killed that man while he looked like his wife, he'd begged to go home to see his little girl. Envy felt guilty, that's why it hurt.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he gasped, holding himself tighter.

"It's not us you should apologize to, but the one you should...will probably light you up like a torch." Jean said and then Envy's head snapped up.

"Roy...Mustang...is alive?" he whispered and both of the blonds nodded, Envy was off of the stool and rushing towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guard at the door asked and Envy tried to get past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I need to get to Ed!" he demanded wildly the man shook his head.

"You're one of the top priorities, you can't leave," he said and Envy stomped his foot.

"It's important!" he begged, "Please...I need to tell him... please..." he whispered.

"What's this?" Riza asked, the other two had caught up to him, Envy whipped around.

"You have to tell Ed!" he begged, "Mustang is obviously one of Claudius' children! If Ed and Roy talk, then no war has to happen!" he said frantically but the other two's eyes were raised.

"Ed?" the both asked and Envy huffed.

"Edward Elric!" he said getting impatient, the two blonds' eyes went wide in shock.

"Ed is alive?" Riza gasped, Envy nodded emphatically.

"Yeah! He was under Alexius' spell and but then he met me and I made him remember stuff and then we found Al, and we were happy and then Wrath and a new Greed found us and then we defeated Gluttony and then we were turned human by the gate and then Ed and Al bonded with me and then Verity went stupid and now we're here, and I've got to get to them!" he gasped, the other two just stared at him before Riza nodded.

"Please excuse us," she said, and the werewolf manning the door just blinked, but then she had a gun pointed at him, "These do have silver bullets, I really don't want to threaten you. Please move." she said and the man made several faces before he finally sighed.

"You can go but you must have a guard with you, each." he said and Riza sighed but nodded, it took only moments but then suddenly they were off, each human had a werewolf steed and they were off to the grounds where there was supposed to be a treaty being made.

"Okay...not to be out of the blue but...I've always wanted to do that," Envy said grinning stupidly as he slipped off of the werewolf who suddenly changed back to his human form.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," the sandy haired male said, Envy laughed.

"It was. I really like Werewolves because they can shape shift, I used to be able to shape shift into anything," he said a little whimsically.

"Really? Anything? What allowed you to-" the male started but Jean grabbed Envy's upper arm and pulled him back.

"Not to interrupt but we're here for a mission, remember?" he said and Envy blushed.

"Oh right, we'll talk later," he waved at the werewolf as he was dragged off by the tall blond man.

"You...seem nothing like you were described to us," Riza said frowning, her eyes narrowed, still suspicious.

"Oh...well...I'm not how I used to be...being changed into a human kind of does that," he said, "And the Elrics...they helped me the most," he said, and smiled, "That whole love thing...crazy shit." he shook his head.

They stopped walking to stare at the brunette, Envy blinked and took a few steps back in confused apprehension, "Wh-what..?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Riza asked quietly and Envy nodded slowly. She looked over at Jean and they shared a look before he shrugged.

"Okay...I know I've done...a lot..._a lot_ of bad things in my long life...but I did change." he said, though it wasn't very deep or profound, Riza and Jean seemed to take it seriously.

"If you say so," Jean said, "Alright, you get Ed and we'll get Roy, bring them here," he instructed. Envy nodded and then turned towards the encampment for Alexius' children, he ran off, the werewolf guard not so far behind.

Envy raced through the deep red tents, heading straight for Ed and Al on instinct, it wasn't too hard since he was drawn to them, and he had a feeling they would know he was coming. He wasn't disappointed, he ran to the tent and the flap opened just as he got there, Eric cocked his head to the side when Envy flashed in, he had to bend over and hold his side to catch his breath but Al and Ed were looking at him expectantly from a table, Ed was at the head and Al was on his right hand side, Eric returned to his left hand side and the other members of their dysfunctional little family stood around the tent.

"Envy, what is it, you seem...eager?" Al asked, not sure if that was the right word for it, Envy held up a hand and swallowed breath before he was able to speak.

"Th-there's something..." he gasped, "The two...blonds...can't remember their names..." he took in another breath, "You just need to come." he finally said as the werewolf came in after him, looking amused.

"You run pretty fast for a scrawny guy," he said grinning, Envy flipped him off and he laughed.

"Envy, is there something wrong?" Ed asked with a frown, Envy shook his head and grinned.

"Not...exactly...just come on, you're going to want to see." he said and held out his hand for Ed to take, Ed sighed and stood taking his hand.

"Anything to get out of a war meeting..." he muttered, Al grunted in agreement and took Envy's other hand, letting the brunette lead them through the tents at a slower pace this time, Eric, Sabrina and James were all following out of curiosity.

They made it to the meeting spot with time to spare, Envy hopped around a bit excitedly, he knew Ed would be pleased and he was glad he could do this for him, but Sabrina was being her typically bitchy self.

"Wow, some dirt, well I think this is the best thing I've ever seen," she said sarcastically, Envy ignored her as he spotted the other two blonds making their way towards them, a man in a black suit in between them.

"Who is that..?" Al wondered as they got closer, Ed was frowning and was about to open his mouth when he froze and his eyes widened.

"..Roy..?" he whispered slowly, and the black haired man came even closer, he stopped several feet away, black eyes glued to the blond who was staring back at him.

Roy Mustang looked exceptionally fine as a vampire, he looked every bit like an ancient bloodsucking bureaucrat and he looked quite sexy while doing so.

There was silence as the two former lovers took each other in. Envy glanced at Riza and Jean, they looked pretty happy, Envy beamed at them, Ed looked like he was about to cry out of happiness at the sight of the man. It took them a moment but they smiled back, Envy hopped over to Al who was gaping.

"Edward," Roy said speaking up first, and Ed regained his composure, he crossed his arms and glared.

"Mustang," he replied, his golden eyes flashing, Roy's mouth twitched, and then it broke out into a smile, it looked like the first one the man's mouth had experienced in a very long time, he stepped forward and enveloped the shorter male in his arms.

"I looked for you," he said softly, Ed sighed and leaned against him closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I thought you were dead," he replied gently, "If I had known..."

"It doesn't matter," Roy said pulling back with a smirk, "Because now we have eternity," he said and Ed laughed.

"You've gotten cheesy Mustang, but yeah, I guess we do," he replied, "So wait...you're Claudius' child then?" he asked, blinking and Roy nodded.

"His head general too," he said and Ed's eyebrow's shot up, well damn, if they had actually gone to battle it would have been a very hard battle.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get this thing figured out," Ed said and turned to his own children, "Guess we won't be fighting then," he said and most of them looked relieved, Sabrina only crossed her arms and glared at Envy who was hanging off of Al who was smiling happily at Ed and Roy while he held tightly to Envy.

"Well then, happy ending," Envy said nodding in satisfaction before resting his head on Al's shoulder, Al laughed and kissed his head gently.

"You did good," he said and Envy beamed at him, liking the praise.

"This will end the war you think?" Jean asked and Ed blinked at them, taking note of them for the first time.

"Havoc, Hawkeye?" he asked then looked at Roy, he nodded, they were his humans, he hadn't wanted to change them, but he hadn't wanted to leave them behind either.

"Hey Ed," Riza said smiling, Ed smiled back, pleased to see them after so long.

"Hey, Boss," Jean said saluting halfheartedly for old times sake, Ed shook his head and then poked Roy in the chest.

"You are an egomaniac," he accused and Roy laughed heartily before he looked at all of Ed's own children.

"You seemed to have gotten a bit...possessive Edward," he said and Ed shook his head.

"It's a long story, but I wouldn't have changed them if I had been in my right mind," he explained, Roy nodded and smiled when he spotted Al.

"Alphonse, it's good to see you again," he said and Al smiled back.

"Hello, General," he replied politely, "I mean Roy," he said smiling, and Roy shrugged.

"Either works, I am a General still after all, but if you want you can call me Roy, I don't mi-" he said but froze at the sight of Envy.

"You," he snarled, that word alone was full of unimaginable rage and loathing. His hand was up and he snapped before anyone could react, Envy's eyes widened even as he pushed himself away from Al, and Al away from the flames. The fire didn't hit him directly but it got a good portion of his hand and arm. His voice was lost in his pain and he fell back landing hard on the ground. He curled around himself, holding his hand while in the fetal position. His body was shivering due to the shock to his nerves, his eyes were closed against the pain. He didn't want to look at it, he knew what he would see would make him sick, the smell alone was making his stomach roll.

Pain. Fear. Pain. Fear. Oh gate it hurt, but it was mostly in his head, the pain. He'd been burned, oh good gate. He'd been burned.

He was too lost and in shock to see what was going on but Al was by his side seconds after the fire extinguished and Ed was yelling at Roy, Eric and James were standing in front of his fallen body like an honorguard. The werewolf was in between them as well, any action taken against a bonded human in this situation was a big problem, Roy would likely be in a lot of trouble.

"No! Roy stop! He's different! Don't hurt him!" he could hear Ed shouting in the background and Jean and Riza trying to calm the man as well.

"Shh, it's okay Envy, you'll be okay," Al's voice whispered, he was pulled against the blond's chest, he hadn't realized but he was whimpering and crying out in pain, he was trying to ignore his hand entirely but the pain was slowly coming, in slight pin pricks as his nerves started to regain feeling. It was good to know that he could feel, because that meant he still could, the fire hadn't gone that deep.

"You're okay," Al said gently, petting his hair, "Open your mouth," he said and Envy shook his head, he didn't want to do anything yet, "Envy..." he heard and he shook his head again, he didn't want to move. It was pretty obvious he was in shock.

"Envy," another voice said softly, it was Ed this time, he shook his head once more, Ed took his chin gently, "You're fine, come on," he cooed sweetly, Envy slowly opened his eyes and got caught in Ed's eyes, the power took over.

"Open your mouth," he instructed gently, and Envy did as he was told, those eyes and that voice making him want to do it. He opened his mouth and a wrist was placed over his mouth, "Suck," he followed that instruction as well, blood flowed into his mouth and his hand started to tingle.

The skin slowly started to heal with the help of the vampire blood, the wrist was removed after a moment, only a little was needed to help the healing process, "Good, you'll be fine, take a short rest, you'll be safe with us," Ed said, Envy's eyes started to flutter shut following the order, he flopped against Ed's chest, the blood in his system helping him heal, making his body work a little harder, he was tired because of that anyway so a little rest wasn't a bad idea. His body relaxed, and he fell into a light sleep, Ed pulled him close.

Roy had had his gloves taken away by Riza, Jean was still holding him back, his palms flat against the shorter man's chest, it was a good thing Jean was as strong as he was, but he still wasn't as strong as an angry vampire, he was pushed aside. Roy stomped over to them, but he was stopped by two of the werewolves, the ones who'd followed Riza and Jean, they grabbed his arms, Eric and James stood in front of Ed, Al and Envy.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed, demanding answers from Ed who didn't look up until he had Envy comfortable in his arms, Al was petting his head.

"What does it look like, Roy?" Ed replied calmly, "You just attacked my bonded human, that could be seen as an act of war."

"What?" he snapped, "That's not a human! That's Envy! He's a murderer!" he yelled, pointing at the sleeping male.

"He is human," Ed said, running his fingers down Envy's cheek lovingly, "He helped me remember Al, free me from my mindless slavery...and he helped me remember you," he said, "A lot has happened Roy, we've all changed...but I'm disappointed to find that you have yet to let go of your old grudges after this long."

"What? You're getting on my case about not changing?" Mustang gaped, "He's the one who was a maniac for four hundred years!"

"That was five hundred years ago, he's had time, he's different, he's changed," Al said, "He's sweet and charming and funny, smart and protective, he loves us."

"He is incapable," Roy hissed, possibly even more furious, Ed sighed.

"Roy, if you want to continue this conversation go have it with yourself, we're done." Ed said, after all of his time being diplomatic he was finally being the calm one in a conversation between the two of them.

"You're choosing him over me?" Roy asked quietly after a short time, Ed looked up at him finally.

"No...I would have you both...but not with you like this," he said his face gentled, "I still love you Roy, I never stopped, but I love Envy now too." He said, "I'm so happy to see you again, but I can't be with you...not if I can't be with you both..." he looked pained.

This must have affected Roy a lot, he took several deep breaths, he glanced at Envy again, even in his sleep he looked to be in pain. He felt a bit of satisfaction at this, but he didn't let it show.

He had a choice to make, would he chose his anger, or Ed? Forgive the one who killed his best friend for the sake of the one he loved, or hold onto his anger and lose Ed forever?

He took in a deep breath, "G-give me some time," he strained, but seeing Ed's eyes, he was decided. "I would like to talk to him," he said with an air of finality.

Ed nodded after a moment of thought, "Very well," He said and then handed Envy to Al, Al stood, holding Envy close, protectively. "We must talk with Claudius and Alexius and put this stupid war at an end." he said and Roy nodded, acknowledging the subject change.

"I will speak with my patron," Roy agreed, "Jean, represent me," he said and the blond male nodded.

"Eric," Ed said and Eric nodded and moved over to the other two, "Hopefully this won't take too long, we are staying under the hospitality of Lady Scarlet," he said to Roy, "You may call on us there." Roy nodded, no one really noticed how changed everything was, the vampires were all acting as such because of their age and they would take on the way of speaking they were taught. But to anyone outside of that circle it was very strange.

They said their farewells and Ed and Jean started talking, Al carried Envy and Eric went off with Riza and Roy, they would speak to their patrons, hopefully figure things out without any more unneeded killing and then they could figure out their own problems.

"Envy, wake up now," Al cooed softly, Envy rolled over, he didn't want to wake up his dreams were nice and safe, Ed and Al took most of them, he was happy, for the most part.

"Dun wanna..." he mumbled and Al chuckled softly, he ran his hands through the long black hair and kissed his forehead.

"Well you need to eat, if you're still tired you can go back to sleep," he said and Envy sighed, he was already waking, so that wasn't going to happen, but it was sweet of Al to consider it. He sat up and looked around, there was a tray of food on the nightstand in a familiar room, they were back in Scarlet's mansion, he recognized it from the style.

"Where's Ed?" he asked just as Wrath flew into the room and bounced on the bed Envy pushed his face into a pillow, "I don't really remember much..." he said ignoring the flailing boy next to him.

"He'll be back soon, he's arranging things to end the war," Al said as he picked up the tray and set it on Wrath's bottom.

"Aaaaah! You're both mean!" the boy cried into the pillow, Al and Envy laughed, Envy let him up and Al put the tray over Envy's legs.

"What do you want, brat?" Envy asked without looking at Wrath who shrugged and cuddled up next to Envy, he only rolled his eyes and started to eat.

Ed came in moments later followed by Jean who was laughing, Ed flipped him off, "Oh boss you don't change," he chortled good naturedly, Al stood with a sigh.

"What happened this time?" he asked resigned.

"Nothing, I just-" Ed started but Jean grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a hand.

"He lost it at this poor girl who called him 'Miss' it was absolutely hilarious! Oh man you should have seen-OW!" Jean laughed and then yelped, he shook his hand and glared at Ed halfheartedly, there was a few drops of blood on Ed's lip and on Jean's hand, so it was obvious what Ed had done.

"She called me 'Miss' as if I were some kind of girl..." Ed scoffed and then his eyes moved to Envy who was choking on laughter. Ed's eye narrowed dangerously, Al took that as a sign to get out, he grabbed Wrath and then made for the door, he pulled Jean out along the way.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ed asked darkly and Envy could only laugh harder in response, "Oh you're in for it!"

Envy barely had time to gasp as Ed tackled him into the pillows and started to attack him. His hands and lips were everywhere, Envy could only moan. He had no control of his body at the moment, Ed was working him up to a state of no return and right before he would reach his peak he would stop. Driving Envy crazy.

Ed only let him off until Envy was beyond his max, he collapsed on the bed and panted, seeing stars and white. He felt gooey and didn't even comprehend that his hand was hurt, Ed laughed and nuzzled his neck gently.

"Did we learn our lesson?" he purred, Envy shook his head and grunted grabbing Ed tightly.

"No I think you'll have to let it sink in a few more times," he murmured, Ed laughed lightly and kissed his forehead.

"You're so funny," he said, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, Envy shrugged and still didn't want to look at his hand, but he did. It was lightly wrapped in some thin gauze. Ed took it gently, "We should let it breath a little," he said but Envy took his hand back.

"It can breath later..." he murmured, Ed sighed but let Envy have his way.

"Roy wants to talk to you," he said suddenly and watched as Envy's face went white, "He won't hurt you. It's okay."

"Yeah, he told you this himself, huh?" he squeaked, "Can I get it in writing and have it go through the council and they can get back to me in a few centuries?" He wouldn't admit he was just slightly wary of Roy, just slightly.

"He won't hurt you again," he said softly, obviously catching on to Envy's reluctance, "He just wants to talk."

"About my funeral?" Envy muttered, though Ed heard and rolled his eyes.

"No...I'm sure everything can be worked out if you listen to each other," Ed said and Envy frowned.

"Worked out?" he muttered, his eyebrows scrunched up, "So...I get to be blamed for my actions finally?"

"Envy...just...talk okay?" Ed was close to begging, Envy frowned before he sighed and nodded, of course he couldn't say no to Ed.

"Fine...but he leaves his gloves with you," he compromised, and Ed nodded.


End file.
